


Liebersleid

by 3littleowls



Series: When He Thinks No One Can See [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Classical Music, Family Feels, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reichenbach Feels, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/pseuds/3littleowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mycroft and Sherlock return from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebersleid

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stand-alone Sherlock vignettes in chronological order, ending at _The Reichenbach Fall._
> 
> These are based off a prompt: “You look sad when you think no one is looking." - Molly Hooper  
> Sometimes people will see, sometimes not.

## February 10th, 1991

Strains of violin music echo through the library in the family estate in Sussex.

 _Liebersleid_ by Kreisler, Mycroft thinks. He knows the piano accompaniment and has played this piece with his brother many times. It has been months since they have played together. It is a reading week at Cambridge and Sherlock has just returned home from Harrow for half-term.

Mycroft walks to the open door, politely waiting for a pause in the music to see if Sherlock would enjoy a partner. Mycroft knows Sherlock is off in his own headspace and still not aware of his arrival. The young man is swaying slowly, a metronome for his own music. He is in profile, gazing out the large picture window towards the sea. Soft light illuminates gray eyes looking upon gray water and a grayer sky.

Mycroft is surprised to see sadness in his baby brother’s expression as he plays. While Sherlock performs with emotion, it is in the music, not something that is usually expressed by the young player himself. Mycroft finds this concerning, and starts his deductions.

Is it the song? “Liebersleid” means love’s sorrow, after all. Does Sherlock have a crush? Unlikely. While the right age for these things, he has not yet shown the other signs of romantic interest. General teen ennui? No, this Mycroft knows would be more dramatic. Sherlock loves to fling himself around in fits of irritation or boredom. Problems with classes in school? Impossible. Ah, school. Everything mentally clicks together in a satisfying way.

“You shouldn’t let what they say affect you, Sherlock.” Mycroft interrupts. Sherlock’s bow skitters over the strings as he turns around in surprise. The sad look is smoothed away into indignation.

“What are you going on about?” Sherlock’s voice cracks ever so slightly at the end of the sentence. Mycroft notes it but doesn’t say. He still remembers well enough how he felt when his own voice changed.

“The boys at school. They are harassing you again.” Mycroft goes to the piano and tests the keys as Sherlock silently swishes his bow in irritation. “Bullies and imbeciles are common. They will become the dregs of corporate management. You are so much more. You will become so much more.”

Mycroft plays the opening stanza of Liebersleid. “In the meantime, perhaps try to be a bit more diplomatic? Become less of a target.”

Sherlock grinds a cacophony from his instrument that hurts the ears. “Waste. Of. Time,” he punctuates with staccato strokes.

Mycroft sighs. “Or that you don’t know how. Please tell me you have a friend or two?”  
Sherlock glares daggers.

“Ah.” Mycroft says. “Of course you don’t. Well dear brother, if that is not an option work hard and ignore them. You can’t possibly allow whatever they say hurt you.” Mycroft begins the intro to the piece again.

“Freak. They call me a freak.” Sherlock whispers. He tucks into his violin’s chinrest and starts to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to gowerstreet for her picking and editing.  
>  _Liebersleid_ can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqQ2_2qd-5Y
> 
> I'm going to post these as the mood strikes, on no set schedule. They are stand-alones so don't fear the WIP.
> 
> Feedback encourages me to write more (hint, hint).


End file.
